The use of hair rollers for hair styling is well known. There are many commercially available hair roller heater roller sets for home use. Currently, heating apparatuses for heating hair rollers include a plurality of heating rods with each heating rod capable of heating only one hair roller. Consequently, in order to accommodate many rollers, the overall dimension of the apparatus is quite large and takes much needed counter space during use, as well as storage space during periods of non-use. Additionally, because of space restraints and in order to hold as many hair rollers as possible, the available hair roller heaters are designed for hair rollers that have an outer diameter of less than 2 inches. Consequently, hot hair rollers are available only for those who wish to curl their hair. Those individuals who wish to straighten their hair, which is accomplished by hair rollers that are more than 2 inches in diameter, have to do so using other means. Clearly, a compact apparatus for heating hair rollers is desirable. Further, it is desirable to have a hair roller heating apparatus for heating hair rollers with an outer diameter of at least 2 inches.